Good For What Ails You
by Medie
Summary: Chloe and Danny? They've had a rough day. (sequel to World's Worst Bad Idea)


Title: Good For What Ails You  
Fandom: Without A Trace  
Pairing: Danny/Other  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: PG13  
Word Count: 971  
Notes: for helsinkibaby Who had to go to the ever so ebil dentist today. G  
Summary: Chloe and Danny? They've had a rough day.  
  
"Good For What Ails You"  
by M.  
------------  
  
With a certain degree of boneless grace, Danny Taylor pitched forward onto the bed and pronounced, in a muffled voice, "I hurt."  
  
"Well, you were the one who decided jumping a fence was a bright idea." From her position in the bedroom doorway, Chloe offered little sympathy as she took a moment to gleefully admire the view.  
  
"Chlo'...stop staring at my ass."  
  
"And why would I do something like that?" Kicking off her pumps, the redhead paid little attention to where they ended up as she advanced into the room and shed her suit jacket. "It's a very nice ass. Perfect for staring at. Besides," She pulled her hair free of it's chignon and shook it loose, "you seem to devote an awful lot of your time staring at mine. Especially when you're not supposed to be doing it." Turning, she leaned over to kiss the back of his head. "Like when I'm at the white board."  
  
He turned his head to direct a wicked look at her. "Hey, we're trying to keep it low key at work. Believe me, if I didn't sneak a peek? Then people would definitely think something was up."  
  
She held his gaze then tilted her head in acquiescence. "The scariest thing about that particular line of reasoning, is the fact that you're completely right." Turning, she sat on the edge of the bed and unzipped her pants, pushing them off. "God, I am so tired. I think my bones have decided to quit for the evening." Falling backward, she landed next to him on the bed. "Think if we ordered in, they'd bring it up here?"  
  
"Even if they did, could either one of us move enough to pay for it?" Danny turned his head to grin at her.  
  
"Point taken." Chloe sighed, staring up at the ceiling. "We should move sooner or later."  
  
"Nah, we can stay right here, thanks. Just lie here til Monday morning." He glanced down at himself. "I'm already dressed for work so...not like I need to worry about that, right?"  
  
Laughing, she sat up, ruffling his hair as she did so. "Lazybones. Stay here, I've got an idea." With a groan of protest, she eased off the end of the bed and disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
Curious, Danny rolled over to try and see what she was doing but she winked at him and closed the door. Aiming to be as patient as possible, he tried to wait for her to come back but, finally, his curiosity overcame his aches and pains. He got up, a groan similar to Chloe's accompanying the motion, and headed for the bathroom door. Before his hand could land on the doorknob, however, it swung upen to reveal his lover clad in her favorite bathrobe.  
  
"Who said you could come in here?" She demanded, a mirthful look in her eyes.  
  
"Mmm...you did? Or, actually, you were about to?" Leaning down, he feathered a kiss across her lips. "Right?" the word uttered right before another kiss. "Riigghtt?"  
  
Licking her lips, Chloe forced her eyes back open and she smiled up at him. "Just as soon as you get out of those clothes? Sure." She brought her hands up to his tie, loosening it and sliding it from his neck. "This...requires absolutely no clothing whatsoever."  
  
"I think I already love whatever it is you've got planned." He agreed, shrugging out of his overcoat and jacket, letting them fall to the floor as she went to work on the buttons of his shirt.  
  
"Oh, you will." She promised, kissing the skin of his chest as each button was undone. "You definitely will." His shirt undone, she slid it from his body and her hands went to his belt. "I promise, a nice, long, hot soak in the tub? Good for whatever aches and pains your dignity took today." Backing away, she dropped the belt to the floor, right on top of her towel.  
  
Danny shucked his pants off, eyes following the line of her back as she turned away to the tub to check the water. "Doc, I definitely like how you think." Watching her slide down into the steaming water, he grinned wickedly. "Scratch that. I love how you think."  
  
Taking a washcloth in hand, she beckoned him over. "In."  
  
Only too happy to follow her orders, he slid into the water and let her draw him back into her arms, settling his head against her shoulder, he sighed. "God, this feels great."  
  
Chloe laughed, the sound soft and husky in his ear, and reached for the soap. Soaping up the cloth, she began working it across his chest, the ministrations drawing a deep moan of satisfaction from him.  
  
"Okay, that is heaven." Danny sighed. "You're amazing."  
  
She made a noncommittal noise, letting the cloth work its way deeper down his midsection, soothing the aches out of his abused muscles. "You've got a couple good scrapes here. Hopefully you don't bruise easy otherwise, you'll be a walking bruise by tomorrow."  
  
"Not if you kiss it and make it better." He teased cheerfully. "I'll be absolutely fine. You've got the magic touch."  
  
Chloe snorted lightly "There's got to be Irish in you somewhere...I've never met a man with a better gift for blarney than you, Danny."  
  
"What? I am completely serious." Turning, he kissed her slowly. "You sure as hell cast a spell on me." Taking her face into his hands, he rested his forehead against hers, thumbs brushing over her cheeks. "Believe me, Chlo'...I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. You have no idea what you're doing to me." He grinned crookedly. "Or how much I love it." Kissing her again, he took the washcloth from her. "But, you will. I'll make sure of it. And I'm gonna love every second of trying to show you."  
  
Finis 


End file.
